


No Regrets

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [83]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecure Stephen Strange, Insecure Tony, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Secrets, Tattoos, Tenderness, Touching, the two of them are just a mess of clashing insecurities okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Insecurity runs both ways between them - thankfully, they also like to talk it out. Eventually.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Prompt Collection [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126062
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally set on taking a break from writing for the rest of the year. But then the [gorgeous Prompt #540](https://ironstrangeprompts.tumblr.com/post/189621462374/prompt-540-stephen-returned-from-another) by @ironstrangeprompts appeared on my dash and I. Just. Couldn't. Resist.
> 
> So I wrote this when I should have been working. I'm not sorry. This is absolute tender fluff with a little bit of angst because that's the mood I'm in lately.

"Why did you hide this? It's beautiful."

Stephen shivered as Tony's fingers slowly and gently followed the line of the tattoo that ran down from his neck down to his wrist. There was nothing in Tony's voice or gestures that spoke of disgust or disappointment.

"Stephen?"

Shit, he knew that tone. An actual answer was expected or Tony would be afraid that he'd said something wrong and... "I went away unmarked and came back like this," he offered, half-raising his arm so that they both could look at the - intricate and yes, rather nice looking - tattoo that now adorned his right arm.

"Hey." One hand stayed at his arm but Tony used his other one to draw Stephen into a kiss. "What's going on in that pretty head for yours, sweetheart? I don't remember giving any indication that I don't like you marked up. Just the opposite, if I remember correctly."

Stephen shivered once again at the intimate tone and the words. Yes, Tony liked to mark him. "Those were yours and not permanent," he whispered. "This is and was done without your knowledge."

"As long as you consented to it it's okay. Your body, your choice. I'm just a bystander who gets to enjoy the result." Another long, slow stroke down his arm that left goosebumps in its wake. "It's a rather nice result."

Right now, hearing Tony speak like this, feeling his gentle touch on his arm it was almost impossible to imagine that he'd been afraid of showing the tattoo for weeks. How could he ever have expected anything but acceptance from Tony who had shown him nothing else ever since they'd gotten together all those months ago?

Tony had managed to accept the thing that scared him most - magic - for Stephen's sake so he wasn't going to be scared away but some tattoo, was he?

"I'm sorry." _For doubting you._

Tony had looked so heartbroken when he discovered the reason for Stephen's sudden unwillingness to get undressed in front of him and it had taken quite some explanations and reassurances from Stephen that it was okay to touch. Everything was healed, it didn't hurt and no, it wasn't magical and wasn't going to bite Tony. Or anyone else.

"It's just a parting gift", Tony repeated Stephen's explanation softly. "Should I be jealous?" His teasing tone barely concealed the worry and insecurity beneath.

Stephen beat down his own insecurities in an attempt to be strong for Tony. "No. It was a gift of friendship and of protection. Nothing else. I could have refused it without hard feelings but the truth is that I wanted it." He put both of his hands on Tony's face to force him to look into Stephen's eyes, to _see_ how serious Stephen was. "I'm sorry. I should have told you from the beginning." He faltered and swallowed hard, unable to hold Tony's eyes.

"It's pretty," Tony agreed. "And suits you very well." It was obvious that he was still hurt but trying to gloss over it. Stephen decided to do the same to not drag it out any further.

"It was chosen to _complement my body and my soul_ ", he quoted. He looked at his arm, admiring the play of color in his play skin. It even hid most of the damage from the surgeries, something Stephen was very grateful for. "I suppose it _is_ rather nice to look at." He winked, trying to get them both into a better mood.

He expected a light slap but got another caress instead. "You are, yes," Tony agreed distracted. "Expect me to play with it often."

Stephen smiled. "I'd rather like that, actually." He offered his arm and watched with a smile as Tony grabbed his wrist and explored every inch of his arm all over again. "I hope you know that you can play with more than just my arm."

He got a laugh for that. "Don't worry," Tony assured him, "I'll play with the rest of you in due time. Just... let me have this first, okay?" He pressed a kiss against Stephen's tattooed shoulder. "Please?"

"Anything you want," Stephen promised in return, more than willing to stay still for as long as necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💞
> 
> [blog](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com)


End file.
